ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Kids: 2017 Upfront
It's confirmed that later in September of 2017, the Universal-owned channel Sprout will become Universal Kids in the future. The channel will be similar to The Hub but will maintain some Sprout shows. The channel should contain movies to compete against Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Disney XD. Universal Kids Preschool Programs (Morning Block) * Maya The Bee * Noddy: Toyland Detective * Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005 series) * Curious George * Theodore Tugboat * Lamb Chop's Play Along * Maisy * Postman Pat * Guess With Jess * VeggieTales in the House * Nina's World * Dot * Terrific Trucks * Lily's Diftwood Bay * The Ollie and Moon Show * Ranger Rob * The Wiggles * Boo! * Olivia * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * Floogals * Ollie: The Boy Can What He Ate * Kody Kapow * Caillou * Sarah and Duck * Pablo * The Doozers * The Furchester Hotel * Super Wings * Topsy and Tim * Space Racers * School of Roars Universal Kids Programs (Afternoon and Primetime) * All Hail King Julien * DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk * The Deep (2015 series) * The Jungle Bunch * Masha and The Bear * Top-Chef Junior * The Next Step * Little Lunch * Hank Zipster * Nowhere Boys * Inspector Gadget (2015 series) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) * The Land Before Time (2007 series) * Turbo FAST * Dawn of The Croods * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Dinotrux * Home: Adventures of Tip and Oh * Danger Mouse (2015 series) * Matilda and The Ramsey Bunch * Mako Mermaids * GWR: Officially Amazing * Big Star Little Star * The Amazing Extraordinary Friends * Airmageddon * Beat The Clock (2018 series) * The Big Fun Crafty Show * Get Out of My Room * Trollhunters * Spirit Riding Free * Trolls: The Beats Goes On * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (TV Series) * Harvey Street Kids * The Boss Baby: Back In Business * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny * Chuck's Choice * Wishfart * 3 Amigonauts * The Bagel and Becky Show Movies * A Mermaid's Tale (Live-Action Lionsgate Movie) * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel's Goes West * Air Bud Movie series * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * Alexander and The Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day * Antz * Baby Guinesses * Back to The Future Movie series * Balto Movie series * Bedtime Stories * Bee Movie * Beethoven * Casper * Casper: A Spirited Beginning * Chicken Run * The Country Bears * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Dinosaur * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax * Disney's The Kid * The Flintstones (1994 film) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * Flubber * Flushed Away * Free Birds * G Force * George of the Jungle * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves * How to Train Your Dragon * Igor * Inspector Gadget * Inspector Gadget 2 * James and the Giant Peach * Jetsons: The Movie * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * The Land Before Time Movie series * The Little Rascals * Madagascar Movie series * Mako Mermaids * Megamind * Mr. Magoo (1997 film) * Minions (2015 film) * Shrek Movie series * Underdog * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit * Wallace and Gromit Specials * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Woody Woodpecker (2017 film) * MonkeyboneCategory:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Kids Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:TV Channels Category:Sprout